L Stands for Love
by Robotic Mind
Summary: Definition: “14. a word formerly used in communications to represent the letter L.” L? The meaning of love? [humor, yaoi implications][oneshot][extreme OOC Raito!]


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary: **"14. a word formerly used in communications to represent the letter L." L? The meaning of love[humor, yaoi implications

---

Mid-afternoon light streamed in through the curtained windows, dancing on the hotels rug floors, competing with the soft glow from the computers for the dominant source of light. Fingers flew over the keyboard, tapping incessantly, forever searching the internet for more clues in the Kira case. L nibbled on a piece of strawberry cake, licking the pink frosting from his lips, and stared thoughtfully at the screen. His mind was filled with equations, leads to the case, and suspicions that most people would never even begin to understand. In fact, Matsuda, who was lounging on one of the couches, believed that if any person caught a glimpse of what L was truly thinking, their brain would implode instantaneously with all the information they would find there. Sort of like how supposedly, if a person heard gods voice, they would die from the impressiveness of it all.

Light sat a few feet away from the detective, unable to go further due to a chain that linked them forever. To him, the chain represented mistrust, and a relationship based on lies and mind-games. Still, he helped L search for information, and was scanning various websites hopefully for any help on finding out the murderous 'God' who was continuing with executions of criminals.

Scrutinizing a website dedicated to the Great Kira, Light was suddenly surprised by a pop-up on his screen. For the most part, all such distractions like pop-ups were blocked with highly advanced technology on these computers, but every once in a while one would slip through. Positioning the mouse over the 'x' button at the top right hand corner of the box, he hesitated. Reading it quickly, he was surprised by what he saw. 'Dictionary Definition: Love: 14. 14. a word formerly used in communications to represent the letter L.' Confused, he read and re-read the statement. 'L?' he thought to himself, thinking immediately of the man sitting next to him. The very thought was absurd! L, the detective, was the farthest thing from the meaning of 'love.' Love was associated with two lovers, holding hands in a sunset, with Valentine's Day candies. Although he was certain the detective loved Valentine's Day candies in all their sugary goodness, the thought of L ever being in love with someone, was laughably absurd. The man had no social contact to begin with! Not counting Watari, of course, or the current investigation team. Those people were business-partners, at best. Pawns was more like it.

Grinning conspiratorially to himself, Light shifted so he faced L.

"Hey, L, I have a question."  
"Yes, Light-kun?" L didn't even look up from the keyboard, chewing a piece of cake slowly, while his fingers continued their rapid movements over the keyboard.

"Have you ever been in love?" Light almost cracked up laughing, despite how pointless the joke was, but managed to maintain a calm composure.

L looked up, his eyes widening a fraction in surprise. "That is a rather personal question, Light-kun, and I am most certain it has nothing to do with the investigation." Always straight and to the point, that one was.

"Oh, I was just interested. A man such as yourself must have many secrets. Perhaps you have a secret lover who you never talk about because it would ruin your reput-"  
"I honestly don't see where you are going with this, and I assure you I do not have any such thing," L interrupted curtly, annoyed at Light's questionings.

But Light was on a roll now, and was not going to be stopped by anything, even Matsuda who was now clearing his throat uncomfortably on the couch. Any chance to embarrass the famed detective was a delicious treat not to pass up.

"Well, you see, one of the definitions of 'love' in the dictionary is 'a word used in communications represented by the letter L.' And you see," he continued, chuckling in his head, "I figured you might have had something to do with it. I mean, L is your name after all."

L was about to point out that 'L' was not actually his name, but thought that maybe this was a ploy to get him to reveal his true name. Light was still suspected of being Kira, after all. Instead, he turned back to his screen and continued working.

"No, really!" Light insisted. "Come here and look!"  
Sighing in a sort of resignation, L pushed himself with one leg and rolled over next to Light.  
"See?!" exclaimed Light, pointing childishly at the screen. Anything to exploit the man who suspected him of murder.

"I do see, Light. But honestly, you can't think that-"  
"Are you covering something up, L? After all, you are very adamant about the whole thing. Maybe you have a crush on somebody." Light was really pressing the envelope here, but he couldn't stop himself.

Raising his eyebrows, L regarded Light with marked concern. "Are you feeling sick, Light-kun? You certainly are acting strange."

"Oh, no. I think it is you who is sick. Love-sick." Light strained the last two words in an almost singsong voice, imitated Misa-Misa to the best of his ability. "Do you have a crush on somebody?" he inquired, glancing at Matsuda for any suggestions on who that might be. Matsuda, however, was busy picking at his nails, trying his best not to laugh at the conversation. It seemed, for once, he was keeping his mouth shut.

When L did not answer and began to roll back to his own computer, Light started to offer suggestions for who his crush might be. "Is it Misa-Misa? Or some mysterious woman? Maybe you're into men…hm…is it Matsuda?" Said man coughed into his hand, wondering if he should intervene in the unabashed teasing of the detective. "Or, maybe not. Maybe it's….me?" Light almost lost his composure at this statement, his mind reeling with laughter. This was the most fun he'd had since the beginning of his career as Kira!

"Yes, Light-kun. I must say I am completely infatuated with you."  
Light was stunned, knowing the man must be joking, but knowing he doesn't take things lightly.

"I think he's telling the truth," offered Matsuda. The tables had turned against Light now, and Matsuda found no harm in teasing the poor you. "I mean, it really would explain the chain."  
The tactic worked, and Light shut up about the subject, quickly closing the pop-up that had started this all, and continued with his research.

But later in the night, Light really couldn't help but wonder at the chain, or why he wasn't allowed to take it off when he showered, with L standing right outside…

---

**A/N**: My sorry attempt at humor. The definition can actually be found at and when I saw it, I almost immediately cracked up. L! Gosh. Maybe I'm the only one amused by that, but it certainly gave me the chuckles all day.


End file.
